In The Christmas Mood
by GothicVampKitten
Summary: It's Christmas! Beth helps Mick decorate and get into the Christmas spirit for the first time in almost 55 years. MickBeth fluff! Hope you enjoy. Disclamer enclosed.
1. The Tale of Christmas' Past and Present

In The Christmas Mood

Just a little bit of inspiration that I had while decorating the tree and listening to the CD In The Christmas Mood. I don't own any of this, if I did, I would be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own are the things that record companies and CBS doesn't.

_Mick's Voice overs are italicized_.

_The holidays are annoying. The twinkling of lights that distracts you from your purpose, everywhere you go, Christmas music blasting form big department stores, fake cheer everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Christmas itself, it's just how people act at this time of year. The only good think is watching the children's faces light up when they tear off the paper around their gifts under the tree. I always loved to watch Beth react like that on Christmas morning._

_Flash Back_

_Beth is sitting in the middle of the floor with presents surrounding her. There are books, clothes, toys, and even a little dollhouse. There is wrapping paper everywhere, but Beth is bored with all her presents already. Being a typical child, she stands up and walks around behind the tree. _

"_Beth!" Her mother says, raising her voice. "Don't do that! There isn't even anything back there to see." "Yes there is mommy." Came Beth's muffled reply. To her mother's obvious bewilderment, Beth comes out from behind the tree clutching a medium sized present to her chest. Mick, across the street, smiles as he watches her joy at the present, his present. He would only stay a little longer, just to see her reaction when she saw what he had gotten her._

"_Who is that from, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Beth looked all over. "It doesn't say" She said simply then started for the side. "Hun, maybe I should-" Her mother began, but Beth cut her off. "It's addressed to me mommy. I can handle it." Beth sat up strait and puffed out her chest. "I'm not a child you know." Her mother smiled, and Beth pulled one end up to her, and started unwrapping this present more carefully than any of the others. She managed to get the package out without ripping ant of the paper, an incredible feat for a 5-year-old, and her face lit up. She set the paper aside, showed her parents, and then clutched it to her chest once again. She was ecstatic at what she had gotten, just as Mick hoped she would be. He left, knowing his first and only gift was a success. Little did he know that the mystery around the gift would drive young Beth to keep the wrapping paper under her bed, folded away neatly in a little box she still had with her today. _

_The wrapping paper was a simple butterfly pattern: they had been Beth's favorite at the time. (Mick had known this and bought the paper especially for her.) She would stay up in her room for hours just looking at it, dreaming about who it was that had sent it. Whoever it was, he was sure to be handsome; and kind, oh yes, marvelously kind. One day, he would just appear and sweep her off her feet. She would instantly know it was him, they would fall in love, and live happily ever after. The only problem is Beth is no longer the 5-year-old girl who believes in fairy tales and happily-ever-afters. She is a 24-year-old reporter covering grisly murder cases; she now knows there is no such thing as a happy ever after. She still held on to that feeling though, thought about it every once in a while. She enjoyed the feeling that it brought back. _If only,_ she would think, _if only life was always that simple._ As she was driving over to Mick's apartment now, she was thinking about that day and feeling. Cruising along the main roads in L.A., lost in her own little world, her thoughts wandered back to earlier that day._

_She laughed quietly to herself. She had woken up with a good feeling and decided she wanted to decorate for Christmas. The only problem with this was she had already had decorated her place for when her mom had come over. She had been about to give up when the answer presented itself to her: Mick. She would go make Mick decorate; get some color into his place. She had gotten up, gotten all of her remaining Christmas stuff, packed it in her car, and called him. "_I'm coming over to help you decorate."_ She had said, adding a hasty, "_If you don't mind that is."_ Mick had been so surprised, he simply said, "_Okay."_ Beth smiled to herself again._

As she pulled up outside of Mick's apartment building, she somehow knew he would be there to help her unload. Sure enough, as she pulled into a parking spot, there he was waiting to help her carry in all the boxes. She got out of the car, greeted him, and went around to the trunk. She started fishing for her trunk key in her purse. Muttering to herself, she threw her hand up in a helpless gesture. "That's it." She said annoyed. She reached back into her purse, and pulled out a nail filer, then reached up into her ponytail and pulled out an unbent paper clip. She put both into the lock, jiggled each, and turned. The trunk popped open. "Remind me not to annoy you." Mick said jokingly. Beth looked at him, smiling, and then turned back to unload the boxes.

After she had got them all out and closed the trunk, she started to pile up the boxes until she couldn't carry any more. "Here," Mick said, "I'll carry up the rest; I'll just have to go ahead of you, so that we can get in." Beth nodded and said something incoherent from behind her stack of boxes. Mick smiled, and lifted all of the other boxes into his arms with ease. They both walked over to the elevator and called it down.

Once on the top floor, Mick set his boxes down and opened the door, allowing Beth to go in ahead of him. As he was picking up his boxes, he heard Beth place her's down. As he walked in and placed the boxes he had, he noticed a little bag on his coffee table. He walked over and picked it up.

"Trying to peek, are we?" He heard a playful voice behind him say. "Umm, no." he replied, placing the bag back down on the table and facing Beth. She laughed at how much he looked like a little boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What?" Mick asked, coloring slightly. Beth just shook her head, but laughed all the same. "Nothing, you just looked like a little kid, that's all." Mick stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, effectively looking even more like a child, and earning another fit of giggles from Beth.

Mick smiled and said, "So, which box do you want first?" "Um, the one that says 'Spare Tree' might help some." Beth said, still smiling. "You can just put it over there. It will look good there." "Ah, yes." Mick said. "Yes, that might help some." He walked over and picked it up, and brought it over to where she was pointing.

"So," he said, changing the topic, "what's in the gift bag?" "Your present of course." Beth answered obviously. "Well, I know that. I mean, what is it?" "Not telling." Beth answered. "Just a hint?" "Nope." "Fine." Mick said, pouting again. Beth just laughed. "That doesn't work on me, Mick. It never has." "Oh, alright fine." Mick said, assuming his regular face. "So chief," He said, looking around at all of the boxes, "What do you want me to do first?"

A/N: Hey all, this is just something I wrote up while in school, supposed to be listening to my teacher. (Oh well, who needs band anyways?) I hope you like it, however I don't know when the next installment will be up, because I have so much school work to do. I will update as much as possible, trust me. Well, with that said, please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. THANK YOU!!!


	2. The other half of Christmas present

In The Christmas Mood

"So chief what do you want me to do next?"

They spent the rest of the day and part of the night decorating the apartment. It wasn't until 11:00 that night that a banging on the door alerting them of the time and the rest of the world.

"Who's that?" Beth whispered so softly Mick probably wouldn't have heard her without his vampiric hearing ablility. Mick shrugged and closed his eyes. Beth saw him relax and a split second later followed suit. Mick opened his eyes, picked up the key, and pushed the unlocking button.

Josef walked into the room, distressed. "Mick, I need your help. Sophie is missing." Mick raised his eyebrow and Beth asked, "Who's Sophie?" "She's my favorite freshie!" Josef said annoyed. "Freshie?" Beth repeated quizzically, but dropped it when she saw the expression on Josef's face. She did, however, make a mental note to ask Mick what a freshie was later.

"So, you're asking me to find her?" Mick said, bewildered. "Well, you _did _find Lola, but actually, I'm asking the both of you." Beth, who had become extremely interested in her shoes, jerked her head up. "Both of us?" She repeated. Josef nodded. "You mean like the two of us, together?" "Yes." Josef said even more exasperated then he had been. Beth and Mick looked at each other, then Mick asked the question they both wanted to know the answer to. "Why us?"

"Well, frankly, you two are the only ones that I trust." Josef said. Beth's eyes widened as the weight of Josef's statement his her. She knew from Mick talking that Josef never trusted anybody because he was so paranoid. Beth glanced over at Mick and saw him wearing a similar face. "Well, don't look at each other like dumb old goats! Come on! We gotta go!" Josef said.

"Um, Josef, we don't have any leads. We can't go anywhere until we _do _find something." "I know that." Josef said, exasperated. "Where do you think I want to go? To my apartment. That's where she was before she went out and never came back. Being friends with a P.I. for about 50 years has taught me some things." Josef said, rolling his eyes.

Beth smiled, shot a glance at Mick, and they walked out behind Josef, locking the door behind them.

**A/N: Okay everybody. THank you all for being so understanding. We don't know when we'll loose him, and it may even be before this shows up on the site. Well, thanks again everyone. You're all the best! Passes out cyber sweets hope everyone has a great time and likes the chapter. I know, it's kinda strange, but its only a bridge chapter. Well, I'll post again asap. See you all later. :)**


End file.
